Talk:AIC/@comment-31677408-20171223202933
Here are my theories about the formation of the AIC. Theory 1- As mentioned before, the AIC intially started out as a black ops division that was formerly led by Lydai Hall. In Kudoe, Matthew Keyes did mention that there were a group of insurgents within the Agency who wanted to operate without oversight and rules. He and Miranda Shaw later sent Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth to infiltrate the Farm, the CIA's training facility, to expose the supposed rogue group. At first, Ryan and Alex suspected that Lydia Hall, a co-instructor at the training facility, was briefly heading a small group which was thought to be the AIC. However, Lydia assured Ryan that she was the head of a CIA black ops division whose activities and operations were sanctioned by President Todd. However, because the show had confusing plot lines, we were never given an elaboration on the formation of the AIC. In the past, we do not know much about the AIC, but in the present, the AIC exists. So when did the AIC exist and how did it form? I would partially agree with Claire Haas's claim that Lydia's black ops division formed into the AIC sometime in January 2018. However, I will assume that during the flashbacks (in 2017), there could have been a certain amount of CIA members who turned rogue and conspired against their countries, having decided to operate without oversight and authorization. These people could have been complicit in orchestrating acts of terror across the globe as Will Olsen mentioned in ZRTORCH. They could have also transformed the program into the AIC. Carly Klapp could have been one of these rogue agents. When she revealed herself as a terrorist, she explained that her group was willing to make sacrifices for the greater good, quoting the AIC as the real CIA. As she implicitly suggesed that she used her marrigae with Sebastian Chen as a cover to gain intelligence on the Farm in 2017, it could have been possible that because the AIC did not exist at the time, she probably spied on the Farm on her own authorization. A few rogue operatives could have also convinced Jeremy Miller and Leigh Davis into helping them carry out acts of terrorism across the globe. Either that or there were a certain amount of dissillusioned members of the black ops division who were responsible for the terrorist attacks. However, I also theorize that Lydia secretly recruited Leigh to the division because in FALLENORACL,E Alex retrieved one of Lydia's encrypted emails in which she suggested Leigh Davis for recruitment. Theory 2- The AIC was always a separate rogue group. The show revealed that the AIC carried out a few missions in 2017 but the website mentions that the group formed in 2018. How is this possible? The AIC could have always existed. Miranda Shaw and Will Olsen, two CLF members, confirmed that Jeremy Miller and Leigh Davis were definately requested to join the AIC. However, the timelines suggest that the two were recruited by the black ops division. It wouldn't make sense if they were recruited by the division, because the show tells us that Miller was recruited by the rogue group in September 2017, four months before the group was even established. This theory could also confirm that Carly Klapp was already an operative of the AIC during the flashback events. Lydia Hall, who was revelaed to be have been contacting someone, discussed the matter of recruitment on an encrypted account. Alex found out that Lydia mentioned that Leigh Davis was a competitive recruit. This could explain if she was recruited by the AIC or black ops division. In addition, on the email, we saw that the receiver was the AIC. Whoever she was emailing could have listened to her advice and therefore recruited Davis to the AIC. As the identity of Lydia's mysterious contact was never revealed, I think that Lydia was either contacting a disguised member of the AIC, another head member of the black ops division, or the First Lady, a revealed head member of the AIC. As the President fully sanctioned activites and operations carried out by the division, we could also assume that the First Lady knew of the division. If this is true, then Elaine could have secretly recruited former CIA members such as Jerey Miller, Leigh Davis, or Carly Klapp to the AIC if it existed in 2017. This could also explain how Lydia knew that the First Lady was an AIC associate. Theory 3- Lydia, who was running a black ops division, was also a former disguised associate of the AIC. The first half of the show made claims that Lydia was somehow linked to the AIC due to the fact that her operations were related to terrorist attacks and other operations carried out by the AIC. Harry Doyle's handler, Charlotte Bishop, also confirmed that the rogue group was very real in the flashbacks of JMPALM. The show basically sent Alex and Ryan on a goose chase to expose the rogue agency. After coming to the conclusion that the AIC did not exist, Alex and Ryan ended their investigation. My best assumption is that Lydia was heading a small black ops unit at the Farm but was also a former head of a larger black ops divison. In JMPALM, Claire Haas confessed that she inadvertently transformed a black ops division into the AIC although she never established when the rogue group was created. While revealing her involvement in creating the AIC in JMPALM, she mentioned that it was her first term as senator. In the midseason of season one, we are introduced to Claire Haas who was already a senator. If she formed the AIC during her first term, it would have had to been definetly before 2018. Plus, what evidence do we have that Lydia's black ops program formed into the AIC. We know that the AIC was originally a black ops division but Claire never established that it was Lydia's training program. Plus, in EPICSHELTER, Dayana revealed that she attended the G-20 Summit as part of a black ops operation led by Lydia. This website implicates that the black ops divsion no longer existed after January of 2018 as the remnant members formed it into the AIC. I doubt that the small black ops unit, which Ryan, Dayana, and Leon were recruited to, formed into the AIC. I think that Lydia was the head of a larger program which could have turned into the AIC in 2016 or 2017. If this is true, then it would explain Will Olsen's claims that the AIC was formed a year or two prior to the hostage crisis. If the larger black ops program turned into a rogue faction, then Lydia probably left the group and as she trained recruits at the Farm, she started training another smaller black ops unit. This would explain why Matthew Keyes believed that a rogue faction was recruiting people at the Farm as Lydia's larger black ops division/AIC probably recruited CIA members such as Jeremy Miller, Leigh Davis, and Carly Klapp. Elaine Todd could have also been a member of the larger black ops division in which she turned into the AIC. Lastly, in JMPALM, we saw that Lydia only recruited a few members to the smaller black ops division other than Ryan, Leon, and Dayana. It wouldn't make sense if only a couple CIA operatives formed a rogue intelligence faction. In addition, if Lydia's small black ops division became the AIC, then why would members of the shadow group attempt to hunt down former CIA recruits if some were members of the program which turned into the AIC? I also doubt that Ryan, Dayana, and León were disguised members of the AIC.